We propose to continue carrying out studies on the genetics of Dictyostelium discoideum. We will continue to search for drug resistance mutations to use in building a "tester" stock for genetic mapping. We will continue to develop selection, screening and mutant enrichment procedures to obtain mutants such as auxotrophs and mutants defective in specific development processes. We will continue to study mutants of development interest that we have obtained such as a mutant which is temperature sensitive for spore morphology.